


Damaged

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Songfic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie tells Matt about how messed up she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or the song 'Damaged'. I don't claim to own them and make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Damaged  
Characters: Matt/Maxie  
Pairing: M&M  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Song Fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Maxie tells Matt about how messed up she is.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, GH would be totally different. Also, I don't own the lyrics. TLC does/did.  
Words: 243 without title, lyrics and ending.

*Damaged*

_My heart’s at a low  
I'm so much to manage  
I think you should know that  
I've been damaged  
I'm falling in love  
There's one disadvantage  
I think you should know that I've been damaged_

“I shouldn’t be here with you. I’m just using you, Matt. I just got out of a bad relationship and my heart is all fucked up.” When Matt didn’t leave Maxie wondered why. She wondered why he hadn’t run away, having been scared off by her warning. 

“Why are you still here? I’m telling you this for your own good. You know you have a hard time being around me and when I show up when you’re visiting Patrick, Robin and Emma. So why are you deliberately putting yourself through this?”

Matt looked at Maxie and then said, “You’re not too bad to be around after all.”

Maxie laughed. “You told poor Spinelli that I would probably give him a heart attack because I’m too hard to control.”

Matt shrugged. “I just thought the guy had a right to know what he had been getting himself into.”

Maxie was silent for a moment and then she blurted out, “I’m damaged. You need to know that. I have tried to stop myself from falling in love with you, but it’s impossible. So I just figured that like you told Spinelli, you should know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Matt simply shrugged and said, “I’m pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, you wouldn’t be Maxie if you weren’t a little standoffish or rough around the edges. I like you as you are, Maxie. You are enough for me, just as you are.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
